Blooming Days
by snow-maiden13
Summary: When dark assassins took all the heirs of the prominent clans and trained them to become one of them, an Uchiha escaped and forgot everything. After 12 years he decides to be an apprentice at Kyoto. Will his goal lead him to remember his dark past?
1. Prologue

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**BLOOMING DAYS**

Foreword

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Hey, you all might wonder why I made this… it is for everyone's sake!

Because I know that I am such a lousy writer, I decided to tell you a bit about "Blooming Days" before we get started with the first chapter TO AVOID ULTIMATE CONFUSION.

**The next parts are essential, so PLEASE read this!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Warning: **Some spoilers…

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_There was a time when evil forces conquered Japan. A group of highly trained warriors fought and eventually won the battle. One of them rebelled for some reason, and formed a secret evil group while the rest of them do not know that a tragedy is just about to begin…_

_Promises are not JUST promises; they conceal a deeper meaning. Can one just bury his past? How long will you wait for someone? Does true friendship last for always? -A twisted story of love and friendship._

**-------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NAUTO! It is Masashi Kishimoto's property. Moreover, I do not own **Korean Dramas and Taiwanese Dramas.** Everyone knows that…

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**I am not so knowledgeable when it comes to Naruto because I had not finished the entire series nor read any concluding manga (if there is). I am just a poor girl… I cannot buy sources! And my PC is malfunctioning.**

**-****  
**

**Pairings: **Again, I am a SasuSaku author… I am also fond of NaruHina and

**Story description: **Another AU, of course, for the third time! Inspired by the ff Korean dramas:

_"Save The Last Dance For Me"_

_"Full House"_

On the other hand, the setting is based on the Taiwanese Drama _"Jue Shi Shuang Jiao"_ AKA "Amazing Twins" in the Philippines.

**Story Setting/s & Period: **Unlike the other fics I have made, this takes place somewhat resembling to the PAST, the time when TOKYO was still called **Edo**. I think it is cute!

The setting is somewhat the "village" people and so on… and at that point of time, martial arts and magical powers are widely used.

KYOTO is the capital city of Japan here. And it is also the home of great martial artists. Maybe the year here is… 1100's?! I am not so sure since it can vary. (Imagine the cast wearing traditional Japanese clothes)

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Definition of Terms:**

_The following terms were the ones I made for this fic (some are familiar but I just revised its meaning)_

jutsu martial arts mixed with magic; a special technique.

jutsu master/mistress a man or woman who has the highest rank in controlling these techniques. Usually addressed with a '-sama' after their name.

assassins the EVIL (antagonists) group formed by some jutsu masters who rebelled. They formulated a different kind of jutsu.

black jutsu assassins are trained to use this (even children).

innera the spiritual force of any person w/c entitle him/her to use a jutsu (somewhat like a CHAKRA).

enhanced innera a special characteristic of some people from a clan (like a BLOODLINE LIMIT).

sensei a person who teaches a jutsu to someone and trains apprentices. Might as well be a justu master, but not all jutsu masters hire apprentices.

apprentice people who work under a sensei; a trainee.

IID (Investigative and Intelligence Department) a group of apprentices from Sapporo led by Master Asuma.

squire a level higher than apprentice. A squire had undergone several jobs and training.

guardian a person who guides and trains a child from a rich family.

medicine man a person who expertise in herbs and all plants used for medicine and antidotes.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Note: **

Chapter 1 will be posted next.


	2. Chapter One: The Mysterious Outsider

_"You can't just do that!"_

_A man suddenly shook his head. He pulled up a sleeve of his robe and it revealed something on his arm. His twin brother looked at it with awe and wonder._

_"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it._

_Hiashi solemnly tapped his brother's shoulder. "Hizashi, I already made a deal with him. Now, I think there's no turning back."_

_"That's not a way to regain more power!" His eyes show unadulterated objection._

_"We have no choice. We must seek for power."_

--

_The moonlight illuminates the dark forest. The silence is deafening…._

_A young boy's eyes shake in fear as he watches a group of men along the forest trail. He hurriedly stepped out of the place, without knowing where to go…_

_Only one thing remained in his mind; and this message reminds him of it:_

"_Save yourself… I know being an assassin is not for you,"_

_He continued running away the forest, exhausted; until he found himself located in a peaceful village…_

**--**

**Chapter One:** The Mysterious Outsider

**--**

"Thank you for everything,"

A young man stood outside a house, talking to an old woman.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave first!" yelled some girls crowded there.

"We should respect his decision." The woman said. "I know that Sasuke will be a better shinobi at Kyoto."

All the girls groaned in disappointment. Everyone's eyes are fixed at the lad, whom they know as Uchiha Sasuke. He had stayed there since he was 7 years old. And the old woman named Kagero took care of him starting the day he reached their village.

Sasuke smiled, and he looked at his caretaker for years.

"I'll be coming back here again. I promise."

"Be sure when you return, you should have your wife with you." She joked. The girls frowned, and Kagero laughed.

"…Always be careful, Sasuke. You know that what lies ahead is always unsure."

He nodded, and the woman bade to him, even the girls and the men of the village. Sasuke has little money to spend, and he'll be needing lots of it for his journey. And so he decided to pass by Edo first, to be able to find some job for money.

Still reluctant to go away from the peaceful village at Yokohama, he walked away now, only thinking of going to Kyoto by any means—as long as it's good. He wants to find the person whom he owes his life, and that person is at Kyoto. He also wants someone at Kyoto to be his master.

"_By hook or by crook, I'm going to be in Kyoto…" _he thought to himself…

**--**

At this period of time, people in Japan live with the use of JUTSUS—the reclaimed art of fighting skills. This art was passed onto generations and has varied ways of controlling and using a kind of a jutsu.

Jutsus can be used in everyday living, not only for self defense, but most usually in people's jobs or in any way as possible. Some had mastered it for evil—in order to control the people of Japan.

On the other hand, good jutsu masters dwell in Kyoto-- a renowned city where clans of the ancient masters had lived for a very long time now. Their successors stayed at this city, and so, Kyoto is called "The Capital" when it comes to jutsus.

Every year at a certain month, many jutsu masters pick their shinobis to be trained in the skill they have. And this month is 

that time—where all shinobi wannabes of great masters come to Kyoto. Including those is Sasuke.

He tarried along the dusty pathway which will lead him to Edo—a long and winding road. Then beside that road is a vast grassland, and children are there, playing. Families are having picnics there. They are all very happy.

He knew nature was beautiful. The summer breeze is cool and dry and the sun's cruelty at noon begins. But his long journey had already begun since childhood. Family… he never met nor remember them.

Cherry blossom trees are in that path, and they take away anxiety in his life away. It reminds him of Kyoto—for he had been there once in his childhood, and the cherry blossom petals are inviting, and removing all of his worries. With other flowers growing by the roadside, life is a real paradise, indeed. He had learned to love his life's value—thus, he should not lose it.

Jutsus had been part of his life. Running away from a master is enough to escape wrongdoing. He didn't wish to be an assassin himself, for they are those whom he hated. Assassins had killed lots of people already and he had witnessed how cruel they are. Why will he be one?

His history was unknown to everyone. Hardships are a part of it. Since he had ran away to save his life, he'd lived through cruelty and angst. His will power made him an exceptional ninja. A day in his life won't end without training. It was only a certain man in the name of Momochi Zabuza who had trained him for 5 years of his life.

He might or should have thank him. Even his former master is an assassin, he had contributed at least, in making him a good ninja. His skills were improved and he had learned from him. He knew for once that he needed help. He was once a weakling. He set himself free, after 5 short years.

And now after living and being taken care for 11 years, he goes ahead and finds his destiny…

**--**

EDO—It's one of the leading cities and the core of merchandising nowadays. A successful merchant, who is also a wealthy man, lives in here. He is Lord Umino Iruka, a former jutsu master but later on became a merchant. Well known and also known as Master Iruka, he lives in a nice pavilion with lots of rooms and a temple in it, training ground, a lake surrounded by plants, and a lot more features. His place is one of the finest architecture ever built in Japan.

Unfortunately, Master Iruka wasn't successful in his love life compared to his business career. Because of that, he had adopted a boy and treated him as his own son. And that boy is Uzumaki Naruto.

Young master Naruto, now 18 years old, lived a worry-free life and everything in ease. With his dozens of maids and 2 loyal helpers, he was able to do almost everything he wants. He is also renowned, and respected by the townspeople. Naruto studied jutsus. He desperately wants to be a master, and so his father had hired 2 trainers for him: Master Jiraiya and Master Ebisu.

The 2 masters are quite "perverts", but they are one of the strongest men in this era. They took a vacation leave so that they will have time to spend this summer and find _beautiful women_. Naruto had nothing to do, so he spends his everyday summertime life out and tasting many different ramens all over Edo. Well, with his money, no one can blame him…

**--**

Sasuke finally arrived at Edo after two days. He could see people in the busy streets working hard for a living. As he walked along the streets, he felt hungry. He decided to check out some stalls there… and decided to spend money for a delectable meal at a fine dining restaurant.

Naruto was at the restaurant too. Right now, this rich guy spends his money on his favorite ever, Ramen. Upon taking his last bowl, he noticed some crowd outside the store. Girls are there, even the ladies and some women of Edo.

"He's so kawaii!"

"I have never seen such a handsome guy before!"

"He's an outsider…"

"WHO IS HE?!" Naruto suddenly asked, with his arms akimbo. One of his men shrugged and they go nearer to the crowd of women. They noticed Sasuke was the one they were squealing about, who was silently sitting and had already finished his meal at the Ramen house.

"…What's going on here?" Naruto asked, and everyone became silent. He looked directly at Sasuke, and snorted:

"Is he a politician or something? No one's ever renowned here except my family…"

Sasuke remained in his solemn silence as everyone still admired him. He ignored Naruto's presence and then after sometime, he moved out his chair. Naruto was irked; he has never been ignored before. Everyone respects him in their village, and so he is not used to that way of dealing with him. One of his helpers, Inuzuka Kiba told him something:

"Young master Naruto, he might be an outsider."

Naruto paused for a while, and pondered about it. "Who are you?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke ignored him, thus, making Naruto irked.

"…nobody ignores ME!"

Sasuke looked at him in a rather annoyed way, and then looked at his appearance from top to bottom, ignored him again; afterwards, he looked at another direction. Naruto got annoyed and began to release his fury. Everyone stepped out of the restaurant. Then Naruto, who was SO confident of his learning about jutsus, stood bravely against the outsider:

"I summon you into a jutsu match. Right now! You don't look knowledgeable anyway!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at him with a sharp eye, and then he finally stood up.

"How dare you judge me that easy… you don't know me yet…" he reminded him. Naruto snickered.

"Isn't it obvious?!" he mocked him. Everyone watches them from the outside.

"What is Young master Naruto doing?!" Kiba exclaimed in concern for his master, "he doesn't know if that outsider is a thief or something!"

"Don't worry about that. I know the guy is not someone like that," Aburame Shino, another helper of Naruto concluded.

Then Naruto and Sasuke came out of the restaurant and their fight shall begin….

**--**

**KYOTO—**the city wherein jutsu masters are dominant. One family rules in Kyoto, and that is the Haruno Clan. Lord Haruno, the successor of the clan, has become one of the greatest jutsu masters of all time. He led men in driving conquerors away to their country when he was only 17. He really has a good reputation. Unfortunately, he was not given a son, for his wife Yuri died when their daughter was only 2 years old. They only have one daughter, and that is Lady Sakura.

Lady Sakura grew up with her guardians Sir Hatake Kakashi, a man who was once a great jutsu master who was now just part of the clan household, increasing his knowledge on plants. He knows a lot about herbs and different cures for sicknesses using his plants; and Sakura's other guardian is Mistress Anko, the famous woman jutsu mistress. She was one of the colleagues of Sakura's 

father. The jutsu mistress stayed in the Haruno household for 16 years, and she'd watched Sakura grow.

"Embroidery again?!" Sakura exclaimed in disgust, and frowning too. "I don't wanna stay like this forever. I want to be someone like Anko-san!"

"Mistress Sakura, you must understand that she is different. Besides, your father only wants to ensure your safety—" her teacher replied.

"I won't be like mom." She replied frankly.

"…Well, you still have no choice." A man entered the scene. It was her father, and Sakura looked down.

"No more arguments regarding this, Sakura."

"…"

"Let's just continue," her teacher replied.

Sakura remained silent afterwards, now following her teacher. She remembered her mother, although she was a young girl when she had died. She knew she was strong… until that certain day happened. The day her dad regretted.

After that, Sakura went out the pavilion and began strolling around their garden. She finds there her childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino—her helper and whose family loyally served their clan for years. Ino is a typical village girl, but her friendship with 

Sakura is one of the things the young mistress treasures. They have shared happy moments as they grow together.

"Ino-chan…"

Ino smiled at her mistress, "Lady Sakura, why the frown on your face?"

"It was dad, he still doesn't believe in me…"

"That would be another thing, my Lady; since you were a child, he wants to protect you."

"I am tired of doing the usual thing. Why can't I be just like Mistress Anko? What for is the wind jutsu I had inherited from my mother? It will be useless." Sakura ended, almost in a verge of tears.

Ino smiled at her slowly. "Cheer up, Lady Sakura; there are still lots of things you should be thankful of."

Her mistress smiled back at her, "Yeah. I still wish his mind would change someday."

"Let's run over to Sir Kakashi's garden. There, we might learn something from him!" Ino exclaimed, slowly taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura knew Ino loved the garden; its plants—especially the flowers and all the beautiful things you can find there. Ino has been always at her side since they were kids. Sakura feels inside her that Ino is half of her life. Ino feels the same too, and she devoted her life to be Sakura's loyal helper.

But… could their friendship last for years?

**--**

Far from Kyoto, at the North of Edo, two traveling guys made their way to the lousy street. They had been traveling for days from Sapporo and their target is the city of Kyoto because of a certain mission their Lord Asuma had appointed them. It was a very important message that it would affect the whole welfare of Japan.

And they were exhausted…

"Ne, Shika! Do we still have any food left? I am still hungry!!" a chubby guy said to the other. His comrade glared at him.

"How many times do I have to explain to you the cause of our travel?!"

Nara Shikamaru angrily bickered at Akimichi Chouji, who felt as if the world was torn into pieces. As they traveled from the north going to the south, they keep in mind their master's warnings—that they should be discreet.

They continued their travel…

**--**

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto's fight began and that became a fuss throughout the village. Almost everyone came to see them fight.

"I know you would lose!" Naruto exclaimed "… And if you lose, you shall be my servant, for you disregard my honor at this town!"

He glared at him and sarcastically said with a dangerously low tone, "What if I won?"

"… Then nothing!"

"Nothing?!" Sasuke shouted as his brows furrowed, "Sir, if you say you are honorable enough to be respected, then I tell you; is having a bet wherein you are the only one to be regarded honorable?"

The crowd began to murmur as Naruto silenced at his hard-hitting answer, then finally agreed to what he knew he would win upon confidently:

"The bet is on. Whoever wins becomes the loser's master!" he announced, and the crowd applauded and cheered.

With a mysterious smirk, the outsider began to attack the young master, in full confidence…

**--**

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter Two: Travel To Kyoto

"_I know you would lose!" Naruto exclaimed "…And if you lose, you shall be my servant, for you disregard my honor at this town!"_

_He glared at him and sarcastically said with a dangerously low tone, "What if I won?"_

"… _Then nothing!"_

"_Nothing?!" Sasuke exclaimed, as his brows furrowed, "Sir, if you say you are honorable enough to be respected, then I tell you; is having a bet wherein you are the only one to be regarded honorable?"_

_The crowd began to murmur as Naruto silenced at his hard-hitting answer, then finally agreed to what he knew he would win upon confidently:_

"_The bet is on. Whoever wins becomes the loser's master!" he announced, and the crowd applauded and cheered._

_With a mysterious smirk, the outsider began to attack the young master, in full confidence….._

**--**

**Chapter Two:** Travel to Kyoto

**--**

Naruto woke up with a sore body as he slowly realized where he is now: at the comfort of his own bedroom. Looking around him—ceiling, wall… and of course, the first face he saw was his 

servant's face, Kiba… and even Shino, then the events that happened _a while ago _came back to his mind.

As he recalled what happened to him, glancing to the other side, there stood a young man near the door of his room, silently observing his place.

It was the same guy he had fought.

"What… happened?!" Naruto exclaimed, almost jumping off his bed. Then he pointed to Sasuke. "What is he doing here?"

"Young master!" Shino and Kiba cried nervously, thinking of the troubles he might cause.

Sasuke turned his sight away him, and admired the place outside looking through the window. The pretty flowers, Cherry trees, and butterflies swarming a certain flower.

"… Young master, don't be surprised or exaggerated, but…" Kiba began "I know this would hurt you a bit. I know you are a real good fighter and you got that from your dad Master Iruka, right?"

Naruto nodded in agreement to what Kiba said.

"But well, it's not always that anyone has a mood to fight, do you agree?" he continued.

"Yeah… then what's the point?" Naruto asked eagerly, not yet getting the situation his servant was telling.

"…Young master, you lost against the fight between you and Mr. Uchiha two days ago…" Shino bickered suddenly… as Naruto's jaw dropped….

"Nooo—"

**--**

"—Way!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at her father. "You can't do that! You absolutely can't! I have Sir Kakashi and Mistres Anko!"

"The only way you'll be more secured is that way. I will need to hire your personal bodyguard. I am willing to pay for—" her father paused as Sakura continued:

"I have no freedom! I absolutely have no choice for myself!" Sakura cried. "You don't think of what I feel!"

Sakura ran away, not thinking whether his dad will get angry. She just wants to be alone first. She ran as quick as she could, escaping their pavilion going to the unknown places of their estate.

Her dad sighed in anxiety, as Mistress Anko entered the scene.

"Your baby is growing up now. You should finally realize that she has her own mind now." She replied, smiling.

"Maybe I should consider that, Anko."

As Sakura continued to walk around their estate trying to forget about the recent happenings, she arrived at a certain tree where she remembered that she used to climb there.

She smiled at the thought, looking at the tree—the tree which is the only cherry tree on that place.

In the midst of her thoughts, that tree reminded her of her childhood. It made her smile, and she forgot her problems. And in her mind, the memories she had with a boy she once met several years returned.

Without any thought, she came back, running towards their pavilion trying to find where her guardian Kakashi is…

**--**

"I know that you're fooling me!" Naruto aimlessly glared at Sasuke, and then with his onyx eyes looking at Naruto's defiant eyes.

"Don't try to wonder while I am still here. From now on, you are my servant." He murmured, aloud as he had heard, because of the deafening silence around them.

"Hah! Nonsense!" Naruto still tried to argue, "I won't!"

"You don't know how to keep your promise. What an honorable man…" Sasuke replied. "I shouldn't have wasted my time in fighting with you. You were so easy to be defeated. You need more practice than just munching over Ramen."

Naruto was irked. "I didn't lose against a pitiful guy like you!"

"Who says so? You are the one in need of rest, for you're still on that bed." He pointed at him. "And for me to inform you, you have been asleep for more than 48 hours."

He was absolutely right. Naruto crossed his arms, while someone approaches his room. It was his _father_, Master Iruka. As he entered smiling at everyone, Naruto began his inevitable reasoning—still, would not accept his defeat.

But his dad said otherwise, to his shock.

"I agreed on Sir Uchiha Sasuke."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Master Iruka laughed, "Haven't you two introduced to each other?" he asked the boys.

They both shook their heads. Kiba suddenly reacted about it.

"Master Iruka, they just fought after young master irked Sir Uchiha—"

Naruto glared at Kiba, while Shino remained in his silence. Since Kiba and Shino are young boys, they were trained at the Umino household. And to serve the next master, who is no other than Naruto, is their job. They should learn to understand him-- and above all, everything he is.

"Well, it's time for the both of you to meet each other _formally_." Master Iruka replied, chuckling. "Sir Uchiha, this is my son, Uzumaki Naruto. How about a warm handshake of friendship?"

"Hn," Sasuke murmured "I'd rather tongue a snake."

"Why you... arrogant guy! Who is more decent between us?!" Naruto tried to get up, but failed.

"Well, my son, with that condition… you need to stay in bed while I discuss with Sir Uchiha his plan for YOUR trip."

With that, they both left. Naruto was feeling so sad right now. One of his characteristics is he can't accept defeat. After few 

minutes, Master Iruka and Sasuke came back to Naruto's room. There was a deafening silence, and then suddenly, Master Iruka broke a news.

"Well, I've decided and I've agreed on Sir Uchiha's plans."

"Dad! How could you?" Naruto whined.

"It's for your own good, son. Since your trainers are out, _girl-watching_, Sir Uchiha shall bring you to Kyoto with him. There you'll train jutsus very hard. I want him to be tough on you, so when you return…" he began "I'll have to prepare a ramen feast for your new skills. For the meantime, during your trip, Sir Uchiha Sasuke shall be your MASTER."

Naruto gulped. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Who says I'm not? I'm always sure of my decisions. So after two days, you go ahead to Kyoto."

"I'm dead." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, you are…" he said.

Master Iruka smiled apologetically to his son. "Shino, please take Sir Uchiha to one of our finest guestrooms. Please enjoy your stay while we wait for Naruto's recovery from your… uh… whatever!" he grinned.

"Sure thing, Sir." Sasuke bowed down. "Thank you very much."

Then he and Shino went away.

**--**

Going back to the missing part of the story: the villains, in one certain place at Tokyo a mansion was built as assassin 

headquarters. With the guidance of an unseen leader named Grand Master Orochimaru, the assassins took their evil part in this era. The feared group displays an array of great jutsus, starting off with their very leader. Grand Master Orochimaru had been involved in different wars since he was young. He founded their group after he stole a special scroll of prohibited jutsus when he was a legendary soldier of Kyoto. He turned to wrongdoing and believed that the strong must rule, and the weak should die.

He gathered all his minions from the different faces of people: the oppressed and once weak, the outcasts and invisibles… they all turned to his instantly great offer of immense power. He had trained them for great battles, and they never let him down. Through the years he had betrayed the feudal army, Orochimaru had gathered the most powerful shinobis forming an enormous army.

The first members of this group are family members of a clan named Hyuuga Clan. The members of this clan were divided into two groups, with the Head as leader and the Branch members as followers. The leader of the Head family agreed to Orochimaru's deal involving great power and influence. The Branch family, 

however, didn't agree with this at first, but considering the role of the Branch family, they have nothing to say about it. They followed the decision of the Head, until the assassins attacked at their mansion. The mansion is the Hyuuga's property, and it was sieged, killing both leaders of the Head and Branch families. Only two heirs were left; they are Hyuuga Hinata of the Head family, and Hyuuga Neji of the Branch. Both heirs are young that time, and were trained in killing and in the life of an assassin.

The other assassins came directly from the band of feudal army soldiers who turned away and followed Orochimaru. Some of them left their masters, expecting for great authority under Orochimaru. Some were the outcasts, like Gaara, Temari and Kankuro—all having special powers who were sent away of their village.

Although assassins are known to be very cold-hearted and heartless, some of them are really reluctant assassins. Yuuhi Kurenai has her heart set in taking care of the Hyuuga heiress Hinata. Since she was young, Yuuhi controlled her anger, and made the little girl realize the beauty of life around her. She didn't 

grow up as cold as any assassin. The problem is, every time they got into a mission, the poor girl cries her heart out of pity.

**--**

After the said two days,the group of Sasuke—now Master: Naruto—no longer called Young master, Shino, and Kiba headed south to Kyoto. On the middle of their journey on their first day, Naruto seemed not to feel well about the 'changes' in his life that happened in an instant when he met Uchiha Sasuke.

Their travel was so lousy, silent and full of fiery glares. Naruto hadn't gotten over Sasuke being "Master Uchiha" and him being the plain "Naruto". His servants even served Sasuke now, as of Master Iruka's order. His heart was full of anguish. But he remembered that his dad once told him about Kyoto having a nice atmosphere for shinobis, and that… he could gain power there.

And if luck strikes him, he can also defeat Sasuke in no time. But what his teachers Jiraiya and Ebisu told him was there are lots of pretty girls at Kyoto. He can't wait to meet one! His pondering made him hungry. Good thing, they stopped over a restaurant. Naruto excitedly came in the restaurant and then asked the store owner immediately for RAMEN. Unfortunately for him….

"So sorry, but we're out of Ramen."

He was devastated, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! RAMEN!!" he shouted. "Who ate them? Who did eat all the ramen? Who is that bastard?"

The storeowner simply pointed to a chubby guy seated at one of the tables, with a pile of bowls on their table. Naruto angrily stormed towards the guy, and he seems to pick another fight.

"Tell him to beware of bets," Sasuke murmured, and it made Kiba laughed. Shino nodded, and followed his ex-master to prevent trouble…

**--**

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Mission

_"So sorry, but we're out of Ramen."_

_He was devastated, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! RAMEN!!" he shouted. "Who ate them? Who did eat all the ramen? Who is that bastard?"_

_The storeowner simply pointed to a chubby guy seated at one of the tables, with a pile of bowls on their table. Naruto angrily stormed towards the guy, and he seems to pick another fight._

_"Tell him to beware of bets," Sasuke murmured, and it made Kiba laughed. Shino nodded, and followed his ex-master to prevent trouble…_

**--**

**Chapter Three:** Secret Mission

**--**

"Stop it, Naruto!"

"Let me be!" Naruto yelled at Shino, with full anger. "I don't need your sympathy for the ramen right now! All I need to do is fight for revenge!"

Shino sighed. "That's not what I mean. You might dig yourself into much trouble. You are not even ¼ of Master Uchiha's strength, so bear with me."

Naruto stopped for a moment. "You don't need to tell everyone that!" he was flushed. "Anyway, I'm still going on! Hey, you!"

Then the man looked at him. He is chubby, and he has another companion. He didn't speak, but he just stared at Naruto.

"Stupid, I'm talking to you!"

The man stood up. With fierce eyes, he glared at Naruto, "What do you need?"

"YOU… YOU ate all the RAMEN and there's nothing left for me!! Now, you'll pay for this!!" he suddenly attacked him without being told. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"…I'm out of here. Just pay all the damages he'll cause. I'll go on my way now." He murmured and he goes on his way.

"Wait for a while, Master Uchiha!" Kiba called him up. "Naruto will soon lose, you see. He's got no strength to…" Well, everyone was shocked to see him doing a great job!

"I'm not staying. It's such a shame," Sasuke murmured and he walked out the restaurant. _Stupid. Moron. Fighting over a ramen..._

"Master!" Kiba tried to call him up.

"Kiba! Help me here!" Shino cried and he obliged.

**--**

Back to Kyoto, Lady Sakura's two guardians are always there to support her. The first one is Sir Hatake Kakashi. This man was well-known for years of his expertise in jutsus, and now in herbs and medicinal plants. Kakashi is a silent type guy, and usually goes for what Sakura wants. Sakura respects him so much and has faith on everything he is. While Master Haruno's trust in him is so strong that is, he let him take care of his beloved daughter.

Mistress Mitarashi Anko is somewhat Master Kakashi's opposite. She's very outgoing, yet an elegant woman. Respected for her good reputation and good looks, she is Sakura's idol and standing mother for many years. In her, she turns for advises, and 

Mistress Anko loves her as much as Sakura does. But usually, she argues with Sir Kakashi. They were former classmates at a jutsu academy together with Master Haruno.

"I can't believe her father! She would stop our sword training!" Anko shouted at Kakashi.

"You know, you don't have to be that _vulgar_." He said calmly. "Stop yelling at my ear."

Anko glared at him. "I wasn't asking for your piece, Hatake Kakashi."

He laughed. "Really? Why are you here again at my garden then?"

She sighed. "Well, this place has been my stress reliever for a couple of years now." she said. "In fact, if only you were not that close to Lord Haruno and not supported by Mistress Tsunade, I would take-over this place."

Kakashi inched closer to her. "That—you should not do."

She was surprised by the sudden closeness of their faces. She simply pushed him away from her. "Yeah, I got your point." She turned her back from him. It's obvious that she was blushing red.

Kakashi just smiled. "I wonder how our princess will react from this."

**--**

"Gaara-kun?"

A guy looked behind him, and it's a pretty girl smiling back at him. "Will you go with me to the city?" she asked. "Neji-niisan won't allow me unless someone comes with me. The rest are busy doing something, but if you're busy too, then…"

"Let's go." He simply replied…

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

A woman was watching the two of them and she was glad. "Gaara's going to be a good boy while Hinata's around, right?"

She was talking to two people. "Our brother's spirit must be awakened though."

"It's not yet the right time, Temari."

"I know. But then, it worries me to see him suffer like this…" she said, still looking at the two leaving.

**--**

"Naruto!!"

Suddenly, a guy looking heavily bored came to the two fighting guys. "What's the fuss over eaten Ramen? It's already down at the pit of his stomach."

Naruto was puzzled. "Who's this man now?"

"Don't bother knowing me," he said. "C'mon Chouji. We have better things to be hasty of. We don't want to keep Kyoto waiting, right?"

Naruto heard Kyoto. "Hey wait! We're heading there too!"

The two men glanced at him. "You mean that?" Chouji, the fat one asked.

"He's telling the truth." Sasuke came in back at the Ramen store, facing them. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, and he's my servant. I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused."

"Oh, that would be nothing, right?" the other guy said. "By the way, Nara Shikamaru's the name." He smiled.

"What if we just go together?" Kiba asked. "It would be better if ever we'd face assassins on the forest before Kyoto."

"That's a great idea." Shino agreed.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. It's settled." He said.

"Sure, we'd like to come with you." Chouji answered. "What's his name, by the way?"

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"The Ramen Basher." Chouji pointed to Naruto, who was sulking at the corner.

"Ah. He's Uzumaki Naruto, Sir Iruka's son." Sasuke simply stated.

"Woah. He's your _servant_? How come?"

Sasuke sighed. "Long story. We better get going."

"Where are you heading?"

Sasuke gave them a determined look. "I'm going to train under Lord Haruno." He said. "The best jutsu master at this era…"

Chouji and Shikamaru silenced. "I see. We're heading to see him too." Shikamaru replied. "By the way, we're part of Lord Asuma's Investigative team…"

Sasuke was suddenly alarmed. "What?!"

**--**

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"But—" Gaara tried to prevent her from going alone the forest.

"I'll come back, Gaara-kun."

"Hinata—"

She just smiled and went inside. She knew that this was what she had to do. She's seen all the hatred the assassins had shown them, making themselves assassins as well.

"If only Sasuke-kun would be here with us…" she thought. "Itachi-sama would be happier. And we would be reunited again."

Hinata overheard the conversation between Lord Orochimaru and his subordinate Kabuto. She heard that they've finally found Sasuke. He was travelling to Kyoto, and he'd pass by the forest at that day.

"I hope I could be able to see him… today's my only chance. I have to warn him of not coming back to that dungeon…"

She moved as fast as she could, to be near the border line… however, men are lurking behind her…

**--**

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter Four: The Unconscious Girl

"_I'll be back soon, okay?"_

"_But—" Gaara tried to prevent her from going alone the forest._

"_I'll come back, Gaara-kun."_

"_Hinata—"_

_She just smiled and went inside. She knew that this was what she had to do. She's seen all the hatred the assassins had shown them, making themselves assassins as well._

"_If only Sasuke-kun would be here with us…" she thought. "Itachi-sama would be happier. And we would be reunited again."_

_Hinata overheard the conversation between Lord Orochimaru and his subordinate Kabuto. She heard that they've finally found Sasuke. He was travelling to Kyoto, and he'd pass by the forest at that day._

"_I hope I could be able to see him… today's my only chance. I have to warn him of not coming back to that dungeon…"_

_She moved as fast as she could, to be near the border line… however, men are lurking behind her…_

**--**

**Chapter Four:** The Unconscious Girl

**--**

"Are you not going any faster?" Sasuke faced Naruto and Chouji. Both of them are eating some of Chouji's potato chips, which they bought earlier.

Naruto frowned, still chewing the chips. "Stop being demanding!" he said in a muffled voice. He then stuffed more chips on his mouth, and ate continuously.

"Master Uchiha," Shino began. "If this continues, we will spend our night at the woods."

Sasuke sighed. "That's the one I feared. This is the borderline between Edo and Kyoto. I heard the assassins have a post in this area. They might get us anytime—especially when we're off-guard…"

"Hah! Uchiha is a coward! Why? Can't you fight them, huh?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, glaring at him. He was quite frightened, most likely his ex-servants Kiba and Shino too. His death glare is surely scary. Shikamaru and Chouji suddenly stopped talking.

"Forgive him, Master Uchiha!" Kiba pleaded.

"Hn." Sasuke swiped his head and continued to walk. "Walk faster,"

"What's wrong with your master?" Chouji asked. "Hurry up!"

Naruto was left behind, wearing his most irked face. "As soon as I get to train at Kyoto, I'll have our rematch done! I would win that time!"

Sasuke didn't react on his words. He just continued walking until they reached the border to Kyoto. Not long after that, several men were on their way. Sasuke looked around the area—he found at least 15 of them, and around 7 are lurking on the trees.

"Let's get the party started…" he muttered under his breath and began throwing shurikens around the area.

"Woah! Sasuke, don't get so damn excited!" Naruto exclaimed as he took out his kunais. Kiba and Shino followed their lead, and Chouji placed his chips carefully on his bag.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "What else can we do? Here they go…" he took out his weapons too. The rest of them are now on fighting positions, ready to blow…

**--**

Gaara remained outside the forest, worried about his only friend, Hinata. He can sense inneras working and firing up, and he knew that his master's allies have their formidable match with the certain group who wanted to cross the border to Kyoto. If what Hinata was telling him was true, Sasuke, their former classmate at Assassin class and one of the final Uchihas is there. Out of curiosity, he decided to join the battle.

Hopping and leaping amongst trees, he suddenly thought of what Hinata had told him. She'll definitely be fine, and she's going to make it to Sasuke. But then, worried as he is, he still wants to check her condition.

He could now see the area where the group and Orochimaru's allies are battling, but he cannot find her.

"Damn." He cursed, looking around carefully. No trace of her innera, and she definitely is knocked down by someone else. His 

fury began to rise, and uncontrollably, he was releasing much higher innera level than the rest of the fighting groups. All of them were astounded, and the battle ceased. Orochimaru's allies left immediately.

"What sort of innera is that?!" Kiba exclaimed, showing quite a taunted expression.

Sasuke and Shino on the other hand remained on their silent demeanor, thinking hardly about the matter. Naruto looked around the area. "There's no trace of them!" he yelled.

Gaara was then knocked-down because of his release of innera. He wasn't seen by Naruto's group, thus, he remain unknown.

Sasuke looked around as well, and found the unconscious Hinata lying on the woods not far from them. "There's someone here." He called them up.

The rest of them came to Sasuke's side, and saw the damsel in distress on Sasuke's arms. "She got unconscious because of loosing so much innera."

"Shall we take her with us?" Naruto asked.

"She could be the one who released that kind of energy." Shino commented.

"Master Uchiha, what shall we do?" Kiba asked.

Chouji and Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, what to do now, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "She could be danger, she could be a fortune. You can take her as your wife."

Sasuke glared at him.

_He's quite scary! No wonder he bosses this rich son of Master Iruka around!_ Shikamaru thought.

Inside Sasuke's mind, he never thought of the girl as a danger.

"I've decided." He announced, standing up and carrying Hinata. "We'll take her."

**--**

Lord Haruno had just finished reading a scroll; it's the letter from the IID of Master Asuma. Kakashi entered his study.

"Mind if we have tea?"

"Sure," he replied. "How's my daughter now? Is she still on a tantrum?"

Kakashi laughed. "You know her full well. Tomorrow, it would be nothing."

"I'm not quite sure about that," Lord Haruno muttered worriedly. "She's so upset this time. Maybe she won't forgive me."

"Oh, don't talk rubbish, Haruno!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Soon, you'll realize what's wrong in your way of dealing with your only daughter."

Lord Haruno smiled. "You really know how to deal with us in this household too, Hatake."

"Well," he began. "As long as you persuade Mistress Tsunade not to take my herbarium, we'll all be in harmony at the Haruno house."

They both chuckled. "Why don't you just marry Anko? Won't that be a good end to everything?"

Kakashi almost spat his tea out. "I'm sorry? What? Good?" he asked. "No way! It would be hell—"

Suddenly, they just felt an innera approaching, and it's fiery mad. "What was that?!" it's Anko, and her spirits are high today. "How dare you say that, Kakashi?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all,"

"Liar!"

"Stop that arguing again. You make me think there's really something going on between you…" Lord Haruno muttered, and he got a glare from Anko.

"Oh Haruno, is this how you treat the caretaker of the Haruno's Lady of the house for 16 years? Is this how you repay my kindness towards your family?" Anko taunted.

A smile cracked on his lips. "Yes, I truly am thankful for your motherly presence to Sakura."

Kakashi nodded. "Although you're obviously teaching her to become a tomboy like you." He commented.

Another glare. This time, Lord Haruno cannot prevent his laughter from coming out.

_Thanks to you, everything seems light in this house…_ he thought.

**--**

Sasuke and the others continued their journey. In a matter of minutes, they'd see Kyoto…

"Master Uchiha, maybe you're tired from carrying her already. Let me assist you." Shino offered his help.

He shook his head. "I can still manage, Shino. Thank you."

"And if we arrive at Kyoto, I'll start my hard training and beat that guy!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke directly. "Nyahahahaha!"

Chouji grinned. "I was just wondering how their food tastes there."

"Food?" Naruto began "Oh yeah! How about Kyoto Ramen? Hmmmmmn!"

Both their mouths are watering now. "Hey, stop that food crap." Shikamaru told them. "Kiba, are we there yet? I'm kinda bored now…"

Kiba looked at his map. "Yes. We're finally outside the border…"

Sasuke stopped walking and so the rest of them. When he looked around the vast area, he smiled contentedly to himself, and it was abruptly followed by a proud smirk.

"Finally…" he said. "Kyoto."

"Yeah! RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hurry! Let's find the first restaurant and eat!"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, you guys. Hurry up. I'm hungry too."

Shikamaru and the rest followed. As soon as they stepped on the main city, their real journey and purpose of travel has just began…

**--**

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter Five: From the Forest

_Sasuke stopped walking and so the rest of them. When he looked around the vast area, he smiled contentedly to himself, and it was abruptly followed by a proud smirk._

"_Finally…" he said. "Kyoto."_

"_Yeah! RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hurry! Let's find the first restaurant and eat!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Alright, you guys. Hurry up. I'm hungry too."_

_Shikamaru and the rest followed. As soon as they stepped on the main city, their real journey and purpose of travel has just began…_

**--**

**Chapter Five:** From the Forest of Serendipity

**--**

It was too late when Neji realized that he had lost his cousin Hinata. He cursed himself, and he scanned the area for Gaara. He must not come back empty handed. With all of his troops down because of Gaara's enormous power, he thought he's still lucky to have prevented and have used the dispel technique.

Meanwhile, Gaara had his consciousness slowly coming back. In his blurred vision, he tried to look around while he's still lying on the ground. Hinata is nowhere to be found. He knew that this must be the stupidest thing Hinata could ever do, but he obeyed her wishes.

Neji had seen him and he travelled quick enough to catch Gaara as he's collapsing again. He sensed that the borderline of the Forest of Serendipity had been crossed. Thus, it is a mission failed.

He carried Gaara away and he used his byakugan to look around and to try to identify the shinobis who escaped. He sensed 2 familiar auras; Hinata's and someone from their past…

"Could it be… that she's telling the truth?" Neji clutched his left fist while his right remained in support to Gaara's unconscious body. "… Master Orochimaru can use you later on; I can't see to it that you are safe yet."

With that, he leaped away to the trees and back to their turf…

**--**

Back at the Haruno Estate, Mistress Anko is training her apprentice TenTen while Ino and Sakura are just watching them enviously. Still, Sakura's father Lord Haruno doesn't want her to be involved in any jutsu at all. Their watching was disturbed when Sir Kakashi came inside the room.

"Girls, you better get yourselves ready. Guests from the North are coming today. Ino, you are summoned to the kitchen. And you my lady, you are also called up by your father. Meet him after you've readied yourself in time for the guests to arrive." He announced.

"Who may they be?" Ino asked herself.

Sakura abruptly followed as ordered. One thing she likes when Mistress Tsunade is around is that she's not the one who greets the guests of the Haruno Estate. The highly respected relative of hers is the curtest and uncanny person she's ever met, but still she is good at these things. This time, Mistress Tsunade's away and it's her responsibility as the Lady of the House to entertain guests.

"See you later, Ino-chan."

"I'm leaving now, Lady Sakura." And Ino went out of the room. Kakashi was left behind, and he grinned as he noticed Sakura glancing outside.

"You know, Anko's not someone worth admiring," he piped out. "I say you better not mind her. She might be just a bad example to you—"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a kunai hit the wall. When Sakura glanced behind her, Kakashi bent his neck in a peculiar manner. She also noticed strands of his silver hair on the floor.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "That's what I'm talking about, Sakura. You might just drive men away; that's why your father is so afraid of you learning such things."

Sakura smiled gleefully at her guardian's humor. She knows that he meant something else but that. "I guess you are right, Sir Kakashi."

"Well then, I must leave for you to get ready." He slowly approached the door while touching his 'damaged' hair. _Oh my, oh my, Anko…_

Sakura giggled to herself and she hummed a tune while getting dressed. Some maids entered and attended to her. In a while, she's done and she decided to come out already. Before going to her father's lodge, she checked on the seemingly cherry tree park inside their Estate.

Her thoughts turned back to her childhood, and she knew that it was only a fragment of the past. She was expected to be a medicine woman like Mistress Tsunade, in order to inherit the herbarium and greenhouse that Sir Kakashi manages. But then she always dreamed of being a jutsu master. She even reasoned out that Sir Kakashi is a jutsu master and a medicine man at the same time, so why can't she be the same?

She hurried up to his father's lodge before everyone comes looking after her, creating a fuss.

**--**

As the travelers from Sapporo and Edo came, they noticed a great change in their surroundings. There are people who sell merchandise along the way, and they've noticed that the dusty roads are well maintained. The people seem to live in harmony with each 

other. Just like Edo, it is well known, and merchants are also there. Naruto and Chouji, however, noticed only the Ramen stalls around.

Sasuke changed his mind and decided for everyone to go straight at the Haruno estate without further ado. Shikamaru nodded, and Kiba and Shino followed, while Chouji and Naruto whined.

"No fair! We're so hungry now!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, Master Uchiha! Have mercy on our stomachs!" Chouji agreed as he pleaded.

Sasuke glared at them. "Will you both shut your mouths?!"

This angry retort had wakened Hinata from her unconsciousness. She opened her eyes slowly, and then she looked around. Suddenly, she blushed upon knowing that she's being carried by a supposed stranger. Shino, with his keen eyes, noticed that the girl from the forest had gained consciousness.

"She's awake, Sir Uchiha." He muttered. Hinata fumbled. Sasuke glanced occasionally at her and she was slowly brought her feet to the ground.

Sasuke looked her in the eye and talked to her good-mannerly. "Are you okay now?" he asked. "You were unconsciously knocked down at the Forest of Serendipity, so we took you here to Kyoto. From where are you?"

Hinata didn't say a word. The boys looked at each other, and Sasuke thought that she might be alienated by them. So he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm travelling with them. I came from Kanagawa and the three of them are from Edo. These guys on the other hand are from Sapporo."

"Hi!" Naruto greeted. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, also known to be—"

Sasuke glanced back at him and eyed him scarily. The rest of them silenced. They were also surprised that Sasuke could be gentle in front of women.

"Ah! That darn Sasuke, he's just trying to hit on her!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba sighed. "Obviously, Master Naruto, he's just trying to know if she's safe with us. She might be a potential danger." He explained.

"Whatever! It appears to me that he's womanizing."

Shino lifted his sunglasses. Shikamaru shook his head. "She lost her memory." He muttered.

The rest of them, including Hinata and Sasuke gaped at him,

"WHAT?!"

**--**

"YOU FOOL!" Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand yelled at Neji. "You are responsible of your cousin! Have you not heard what she said, or are you just that stupid? Of course she wouldn't lie about it!"

Neji looked at Kabuto seriously. Temari and Kankuro are behind him. "So he's alive, is he?"

Kabuto turned around and walked away. "Just make sure that master Orochimaru makes use of what happened to your cousin."

Kurenai went in, "I will be in charge, Kabuto. It's not Neji's fault at all, it's mine. I let her go away and escape. Forgive me."

Kabuto slapped her on the face, and Temari gasped. Neji clutched his fists. Gaara was awakened, and he saw what happened. He opted not to talk, for they might know more on what Hinata's plan is. Kurenai fell on her knees, and was then assisted by Temari. Kabuto went out of the room, and the rest gathered around Kurenai.

"Mistress Kurenai! Is it true? Sasuke's alive?" Temari asked. "I wonder why it was kept to us!"

Kurenai nodded. "It wasn't just us who do not know that… but one of you knows it well too."

She looked at Gaara, and the latter turned away from their gazes. Itachi suddenly appeared.

"Forgive me." He murmured.

Neji came to him. "Brother, what about Sasuke's existence do you know?" he asked. "Tell me! Do you know this from the very start? Do you know how much all of us were worried? Even my cousin Hinata came out to—"

Kankuro stopped Neji from going further. "Let him speak, Neji!"

Itachi sighed. "I set my brother free. I let him go. I made it appear that he's dead… but sooner it was revealed."

Everyone was surprised.

"We were taken away by our relative Uchiha Madara to join the assassins. I didn't think of it yet that it would be incorrect. While we were training under Master Zabuza, I realized that I must not involve my brother. And so I was given an offer, to kill our clan in order to save my brother. In the end, I was framed. When everyone in our clan was killed, I didn't know what to do. There was someone who helped Sasuke escape. I have no news about him for I haven't seen that man again…" he ended.

Kurenai stood up and went to Itachi, "Who is that man, Itachi? Tell me. I'm going to guard hinata's actions outside the turf, and I'm getting Master Orochimaru's approval. I will then hunt that man and ask about Sasuke."

Itachi nodded. "He's Hatake Kakashi, the jutsu master from Kyoto."

**--**

**Tbc**


	7. Chapter Six: Haruno Estate

_Itachi sighed. "I set my brother free. I let him go. I made it appear that he's dead… but sooner it was revealed."_

_Everyone was surprised._

"_We were taken away by our relative Uchiha Madara to join the assassins. I didn't think of it yet that it would be incorrect. While we were training under Master Zabuza, I realized that I must not involve my brother. And so I was given an offer, to kill our clan in order to save my brother. In the end, I was framed. When everyone in our clan was killed, I didn't know what to do. There was someone who helped Sasuke escape. I have no news about him for I haven't seen that man again…" he ended._

_Kurenai stood up and went to Itachi, "Who is that man, Itachi? Tell me. I'm going to guard Hinata's actions outside the turf, and I'm getting Master Orochimaru's approval. I will then hunt that man and ask about Sasuke."_

_Itachi nodded. "He's Hatake Kakashi, the jutsu master from Kyoto."_

**--**

**Chapter Six:** The Haruno Estate

**--**

Hinata looked at the six strangers in front of her. Then she looked around and saw a different surrounding—one that she's never been into before, or was not scanned by her memory. She doesn't know a thing about herself too. She suddenly started to cry. Sasuke and the rest of his troop were startled and they do not know what to do.

"Woah! Miss! Calm down!" Naruto interjected. "I know that Sasuke's hitting on you, don't worry! Uzumaki Naruto is here to protect you!"

This remark of Naruto was followed by an abrupt mock punch. It was Sasuke's fist, and his glaring eyes are on him again.

Kiba slapped his forehead. "What do we do now, Master Uchiha?"

Sasuke thought for a while, "We have to take her immediately to the Haruno Estate. I know a medicine man there who could probably give us some concoction or anything to calm her."

Shikamaru yawned. "Yeah, I agree. I need sleep, you know. Eight days of travel with little sleep is sure hell, right?"

Chouji shrugged his shoulders and looked at Shino. "What do you think, buddy?"

"Master Uchiha is right. Let's follow his orders." He replied. "And Master Naruto, we could eat ramen at the estate, I'm pretty sure with that."

Naruto's eyes glistened. "Really? Really, really? Well then, hurry up!" he glanced at the weeping girl beside him. He took his handkerchief and gave it to her.

"You know, miss, it's better if you don't think of anything first till we get there. Better yet, think of how delicious the ramen at the Haruno Estate!" Naruto mentioned to Hinata gleefully. Hinata accepted his hanky and wiped her tears. She took a short glance at Sasuke, and then her gaze went back to Naruto.

They walked along the way with Hinata still unknowing, and Sasuke observed her with a keen eye. He suddenly recalled something in his past. He'd been to the Haruno Estate, and he's met the renowned Lord Haruno. Even his bratty daughter, Sakura…

A glance at a cherry tree made him remember vividly what happened.

"_You're so good at that! Can you teach me how? Dad won't let me touch one of those! What do you call that thing, strange boy?"_

_Sasuke glared at the little Haruno heiress. "Don't call me strange boy! You're the one who's stranger! You haven't touched a sword? You don't even know what it's called!" he retorted._

_Sasuke continued his sword training and Kakashi was just watching them from behind. Sakura wailed, and Kakashi eventually came out._

"_What's the matter, Sakura?"_

"_That boy's making me feel stupid!" Sakura angrily pointed out to Sasuke. "He's so mean!"_

_Sasuke just looked at her remorsefully._

_Kakashi chuckled. "That's because you ask him a lot of questions, young lady. Be more nice to him, you only have to get to know him better…"_

**--**

Sakura, Anko and Kakashi are having tea near the herbarium. Sakura put down her teacup, and turned to Kakashi.

"Sir Kakashi, will the herbarium be closed?" she suddenly asked. "I thought that dad would want me to continue managing the herbarium once I've learned from you and Mistress Tsunade."

Kakashi looked at the herbarium while Anko suddenly snickered. "I'm pretty sure that your dad finally decided that I should continue teaching you. You would only learn trivial things from him, you know."

With that, Kakashi didn't even react. This made Anko more challenged in deriding him. "You know, Sakura, Kakashi used to be purely a jutsu master and his expertise is not about herbs and plants…" Anko began.

Sakura was flabbergasted. "What? I always thought he balanced both ever since! Is that true?"

Kakashi simply nodded unemotionally as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, my dear! And you know why he suddenly became inclined into being a medicine man? It's because of his first love, Rin!" Anko continued. "She is the best medicine woman on her time and was branded as Mistress Tsunade's successor. However, during the battle where your mother died, she also—"

Anko stopped when Kakashi abruptly stood up. "I have to get going. Sakura, don't forget that your father's summoning you. I have to greet the guests and you should follow to the reception hall."

"Admit it, Kakashi. You can't let go of her. Your frustration is to be with her and so you tried to act like her and do what she does. Rin won't come back anymore…" Anko muttered.

Kakashi glanced back at her stoically and he didn't say anything. Sakura stood up also.

"I have to go now, Mistress Anko… and… maybe you said too much that Sir Kakashi got hurt," Sakura admitted.

Anko smiled at her. "Don't worry too much about that guy! I guess he's not taking what I said seriously. We're like this, you know."

She took a sidelong glance at Kakashi. _Why don't you just let go of it, Kakashi? It hurts me more to see you like that…_

**--**

The farther Sasuke's troop gets, the more women are following them. Naruto was just used in the presence of a crowd, Sasuke used in women following him, and Kiba and Shino were fine with it as well. However, Shikamaru and Chouji were alienated and confused on what's going on around them.

"Geez! Sasuke! Why do you have to draw this crowd of women?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "They are annoying! Their squeals hurt my ears!"

Sasuke sighed, "I didn't force them, I wanted to eradicate them too you know."

"What a cruel word to use to a crowd of lovely women!" Naruto muttered. "You should deal with them in gusto!"

"Whatever, just hurry up and escape Sasuke's fandom and let's go straight to the Haruno estate!" Chouji replied.

Naruto was sweat-dropped. "Those women are after me, you know."

Shino sighed inaudibly. "Let's hurry, Master Naruto."

Ino was one of the women in the crowd. She was there at the marketplace to buy ingredients for the feast in honor of the guests.

_Are they the guests from the north? Oh my! I better tell Lady Sakura about them! They're so cool… especially the dark-haired guy!_ Ino hurriedly rushed and it's also the way Sasuke and his troop are taking, when she accidentally tripped and collided with the slow-walking Shikamaru.

The eggs toppled from Ino's basket and broke into Shikamaru. This incident woke him from his daydream and realized what had just occurred.

"Hey!"

The crowd stopped, and so is Sasuke and the rest of them.

Ino coolly faced Shikamaru with an obviously irked face. "It's your fault for dreaming in the broad daylight." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru frowned. "No, it isn't. I am in the right of way. This is the lane we're taking and you overtake suddenly without further notice."

"What's this about?" Sasuke suddenly entered the scene. "Let it be, Shikamaru. We'll get you changed when we arrive. Let's not waste time here and Chouji might eat stuff here. We also have to see the medicine man for her."

Sasuke pointed to the almost salivating Chouji and the clueless Hinata. Shikamaru grunted. "You're getting away this time…" he murmured to Ino.

Ino, on the other hand, was dumbstruck by the handsome man in front of her. Her heart beat rapidly and continuously. She blushed profusely and got lost in the moment.

**--**

Silence is what you would meet as you enter the pavilion of Lord Haruno.

Sakura entered slowly, and was led there by her ladies-in-waiting. As she walked inside, she saw her father seated seriously in the tatami mat.

"You called for me, father?"

"Yes, yes…" he replied. "Be seated, Sakura."

Sakura sat obediently and her ladies-in-waiting left immediately.

"Sakura, I finally decided on what you should do about the sword training with Anko-san." Lord Haruno announced. "Before that, you must abide in order to continue your training. Promise me you will abide by my rules."

Sakura was taken aback. "Why does it have to be conditional, father?" she asked eagerly. "Fine. I would not let anyone interfere anyway. I agree with what you want, if it is about the bodyguard—"

Lord Haruno smiled. "You got it correct. You will have a bodyguard in turn for the sword training. I do not want you to get hurt, is that understood? I heard that the guests from Sapporo are coming. I'll either hire one of them, or one from the ones from Edo."

"Edo?"

"Yes." Her father nodded. "In fact, they have now arrived the main town. They are with the guests from Sapporo, and I assume that they are all good people. Now hurry up and welcome them."

Sakura bowed down. "Yes, father."

At the same time, Sasuke and his troop had arrived the Haruno Estate, after roughly a week of travel…

**--**

**Tbc**


End file.
